The following preparations containing an insulin sensitizer such as thiazolidinediones and an active ingredient other than an insulin sensitizer have been reported:
1) a solid preparation comprising an insulin sensitizer, an insulin secretagogue and a surfactant (see WO 2005/041962);
2) a unit-dose pharmaceutical composition for treating non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus, which comprises a combination of glimepiride and a thiazolidinedione insulin sensitizer, and provides a simultaneous release of each drug at rates similar to those obtained with separate administration of immediate release dosage forms of glimepiride and a thiazolidinedione (see US 2004/0147564 A);
3) a pharmaceutical composition comprising an insulin sensitizer, another antidiabetic agent and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, wherein the composition is arranged to provide a modified release of at least one of the insulin sensitizer and the other antidiabetic agent (see WO 00/28989);
4) a solid preparation which comprises particles containing an insulin sensitizer and particles containing a HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor (see WO 2004/108161);
5) a solid preparation which comprises (1) a layer containing an insulin sensitizer, and (2) a layer containing (a) an active ingredient other than an insulin sensitizer, (b) crystalline cellulose having an average particle diameter of 5 to 25 μm, (c) crystalline cellulose having an average particle diameter of 30 to 100 μm and (d) polyvinylpyrrolidone K-90 (see WO 2005/099760);
6) a pharmaceutical composition which comprises an insulin sensitivity enhancer in combination with one or more other antidiabetics whose functional mechanism differs from that of the insulin sensitivity enhancer (see EP 749751 A);
7) a pharmaceutical composition which comprises an insulin sensitizer, an insulin secretagogue and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier (see WO 98/57649);
8) a pharmaceutical composition comprising an insulin sensitizer, a sub-maximal amount of an insulin secretagogue and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier (see WO 99/03476);
9) a composition comprising a sulfonylurea antidiabetic agent and a glitazone antidiabetic agent in amounts exhibiting a synergistic effect (see WO 98/36755);
10) a process for producing a coated preparation, comprising coating with a dispersion of pioglitazone hydrochloride in an organic solvent containing a coating base soluble in an organic solvent (see WO 2004/006921);
11) a process for producing a coated preparation, comprising coating with an aqueous dispersion of pioglitazone hydrochloride containing a coating base having low viscosity (see WO 2004/067001); and
12) a solid preparation having hardness of 100 to 400 N, and a phase in which an insulin sensitizer and an active ingredient other than an insulin sensitizer are uniformly dispersed (see WO 2004/030700).